Special Forces
by KingMikeElection
Summary: They have ice cream matrix and some of the waterfalls, but it does not bother him, because Then, his daughter found a goat walk.


Special forces By Mike elections

This is the 1980s, John Key, carrying a huge timber to use his muscles defined, he from the army. He cut the wood with an ax, remember, when his uncle, the United States in a secret army combat unit war.

~ Dad, I want to say from the local ice cream ~ John Matrix's daughter.  
~ ~ John Key said.

They have ice cream matrix and some of the waterfalls, but it does not bother him, because Then, his daughter found a goat walk.  
~ Look at the father's goats. Seem to pet and touch it! ~ ~ ~ You do not finish your ice cream ~ To OH dad ~ daughter protest matrix.  
Daughter to finish her ice cram, they went to the goats, but the guy all over the bloodshed in Mexico Woods AT matrix machine guns and his daughter and goats.  
Matrix thrown into her daughter's bush and roller dangerous.  
Stay there. Some people are shooting. ~ Matrix through the dirt and see the flicker in the tree, so he grabbed the goat's body and throw it like a very fast shot.  
~ NO ~ bad Mexico in the tree!  
Goats to play into his trunk, he will fire and explosion - tree.  
~ I raise my carbon footprint ~ John Key said.  
Land the helicopter lost control and went to John by John Key old commander of the Army guy lead.  
~ John! What happened? ~ Said the commander.  
~ I raise my carbon footprint ~ John Key said.  
Well, I am here to tell you, some people kill yo, rockets and machine guns to blow up Army players and commanders.  
Matrix grabbed the machine gun and start shooting. Steel drum to help.  
Access to the house - and his daughter.  
Matrix machine gun bullets run out, so he running to his woodshed and get more guns. He ran into the house, but his daughter had been kidnapped poor, they are from the jeep and matrix can be seen from the window of his home.  
Your daughter is. To do what we tell you, she will get better, right? ~ ~ Error. ~ Matrix throws a long-handled his men in Mexico, and through his lungs right, he throws his ribs. Ouch!  
Matrix jump, roll down the hill like a window out dolphine told him to get close to the car one, he punched the engine and stop. Then he punches the guy on the inside, but some even more, pointing to his guns and bombs.  
Freddie Mercury guy's car lost control and said: "I have been waiting for John" shooting he was dead. But it is not really only be eliminated.  
Then he is on the aircraft with other passengers and some of the white suit and purple black guy.  
~ John Key, your throat, text ~ and grabbed a passing waitress empty glass matrix stuffed purple black guy to help us till the blood gushed from his eyes.  
~ Enjoy your flight. ~ And matrix kicked him so hard, he threw the aircraft to break the wall, onto the sky. The plane began to crash. John Matrix to fall, fall and then in a shopping mall near the swamp, he is a good land.  
The matrix to use his tracking things, to find out his daughter is on an island.  
He ran into the mall and accidental collisions, model trains and security guards started beating him, so he punches a half, and they to a nearby toy fontain dumbs.  
He JCB cards and smashed into a gunshop and needs of all weapons and guns and bombs and sword, he thought.  
Hey! You can not do that! ~ Said the shopowner.  
~ Here is a check ~ and slime matrix machine guns face.  
Through the wall and the matrix of the airport destroyed.  
He saw a plane. He jumped into the cockpit roof and smashed it open with his arm.  
~ I need your aircraft - he throws the pilot and co-pilet out, then blast killed another plane.  
Matrix aircraft and flies to the island bad Spanish to her daughter, he thinks the compound, and it crashed aircraft.  
He took off all clothes and he drew a black thing, you need a gun, jumped out.  
Mexican attack him, he began to machine gun. They all belong to the past said the image OOOW and "darn things.  
More out of a room, and he blew his UZI them. He threw a grenade on the roof, fire kill more people.  
Exhausted his ammunition, but to throw the gun, and insisted on in a guy's head - Auxerre. He took the sword and cut Mexico halfways, and until they stop. He insisted on his sword into the fat, Mexico and stuck, so he throws his eyes and bursts of a saw blade.  
Do you need glasses ~ ~ John Key said.  
Scroll through a window to the big house, the main baddy began his shooting. Matrix thrown a huge satue he died in such a thing.  
~ John I've got your daughter - into steam to run the Freedy Merucy man and his.  
Matrix operation, and find him. freedy have his daughter is a knife, she said: ~ I will cut her field ~ ~ Matrix looting turn off the boiler, and threw it away. freedy dodge, but the glide was crushed to death.  
His daughter ran to him. ~ Thank you, Dad! ~ ~ ~ Okay. Let us get some ice cream ~ Ice cream, Dad! ~ ~ To you. ~

End. 


End file.
